My Little Lovebug
by 1summersday
Summary: I really want to see Alex with a child of his own so I wrote a oneshot of him with his daughter. AU slightly as he doesnt have a child in the show. I hope you like it!


As I finish my shift for the day my whole body aches. Ive done 5 back to back surgeries today and I am ready to head home. Everything went well though so all in all a good day. My evening is about to get even better as I get in the elevator to head to the day care to pick up my little girl. Brooklyn is the light of my life. When I reached my early 30s although I hadnt found the love of my life I decided it was time to be a dad and so the adoption of Brooklyn happened.

She is a super bright and bubbly 4 year old with the biggest blonde ringlet curls and bright blue eyes. She's tiny for her age an has a stunt that was place when she was born because fluid wasnt draining properly but she sure doesnt seem different then your typical tea party and disney obsessed 4 year old.

Hey baby I say as I crouch down beside her in the kitchen play area. "Daddy, hi!" she says as she rubs her right ear and reaches to give me a big hug. "Ready to go little one?" I ask, "It's dinner time" She nods and I pick her up and head to the door. I see that Mer and Derek are dropping off Zola and Bailey, they must have the night shift. As I get ready to leave one of the day care workers tell me that Brooklyn has been pulling at her ear all day.

I pick up the baby bag and throw it over my shoulder, stop by the med cart to grab some ear drops just in case, buckle my baby in the car and head home.

"Daddy?" Brooklyn whispers from the back seat "Mmm?" I say "My ear wreally hurts." "Ok lovebug, we're almost home and then Ill take a look ok?" She nods, puts her thumb in her mouth and cuddles her blankie. She must really be in pain as she hates doctors (except for me of course) and medicine so Im surprised she let me know she isnt feeling well. My lovebug is a tough one.

* * *

We get home and I unbuckle Brooklyn from the car and head inside. "You hungry lovebug?" I ask "Ya, ghetti pwease" "Alright girly let's get you some pasta, a bath and then daddy will look at your ear." I put B in her highchair and put 2 bowls of pasts in the microwave, grab a sippy cup of apple juice for her and a cola for me and we sit down for dinner. She babbles on about her day, occasionally pulling a her ear and I listen away so content with this awesome life I have with my daughter.

By the time we're finished dinner Brooklyn has pasta sauce all over her face and down her cute little yellow dress, the one with tiny white daisies on it. "Oh my goodness B, I think it's time for a bath!" I say as I grab her out of the chair "Ya daddy, me play wif duckie" she says excitedly

I get lovebug all washed up however washing her hair wasn't easy as she really didn't want me to touch her ear. I need to look at it asap as I think it might be infected. I set her on her bed, get her all dried off and into her cute mint onesie with little sheep on them and sheep footies

"Alright princess can you lie down so daddy can look at your ear?" I ask "No daddy! It hurt too much" she protests "I know baby but daddy wants to make it better " I say as I grab my otoscope, the ear drops and some cotton balls from my bag I brought home from work and set in her room earlier. "No daddy, no touch my owie. Noooooooooooo" She says getting so worked up she starts hiccuping and clings to her blankie. "Hey…" I say softly as crouch down and try to comfort her. She moves away from me though not trusting that I wont touch her ear.

"Hey B, I think monkey's ear is hurting too" I say as a walk to the other side of the bed and get her stuffed monkey. I cross my legs and sit down putting the monkey on my lap and the otoscope, ear drops and cotton balls beside me. She looks at me curiously "Want to help daddy make him feel all better?" I ask. She nods hesitantly and moves closer to sit beside me. "Ill hwold his hand daddy" she says "Great!" I say. "So first daddy needs to look in his ear with this" I show her the otoscope, put it in the ear of the monkey and pretend to look in. "Want to try?" I ask. She nods and looks in "I thwink it hurt daddy, he need medicine." "I think so too lovebug" I take the cap off the ear drops and put the bottle into the monky's ear and Brooklyn grabs the cotton balls and puts them on top. "There you go monkey. You all better now, daddy fix you" she says rubbing the monkey's head. "Thanks for helping me nurse Brooklyn" I say and high five her.

"Can daddy make you all better now?" I say hoping Ive gained her trust. Slowly she comes over, puts her head in my lap ,puts her thumb in her mouth and grabs the monkey too her chest with the other hand. "What a brave girl" I say as I put one hand gently on her forehead rubbing my thumb across it to comfort her, take the otoscope and very carefully look in her ear. She squirms slightly but doesn't protest as she continues sucking on her thumb. "Youre doing so good princess. Lets get some medicine in there and make you feel all better like monkey." I continue to rub her forehead while I take the drops in my hand and put a few in her ear followed by the cotton ball. "It fweels cold daddy" she says with a little giggle

"All done you silly girl" I say as I pick her up and throw her in the air. She laughs out loud and when she's back in my arms gives me a big squeeze. "thwanks for fwixing me and monkey, daddy you so nice!" "No worries lovebug, I love you" I tell her as she snuggles under the big comforter and I kiss her goodnight. I turn off the lights and stay in the doorway for a few seconds staring at my precious baby girl. How did I get so lucky to end up with her . And when did I become such a sap? I guess having a daughter and doing pretend work on a monkey will take the evilspon right out of you. But im ok with that. I think McDaddy suits me better anyway.


End file.
